


There's truth in our lies

by Evilregalimpala



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, henry's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilregalimpala/pseuds/Evilregalimpala
Summary: Ruby and Henry find out that Emma and Regina are possibly dating so they attempt to catch them in their lies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Friends reference by the way. I have an outline for this and hope it works.

I think I noticed it when we were eating dinner together as a family. Every Friday we either have dinner at my mom’s house where she goes all out, making Ma’s favorite foods, or we would go to Granny’s. It was little things like after I would go to bed on Friday night I could hear them talking late at night when I had to run to the bathroom. There were nights I could hear someone in the house that was not my adoptive mother, Sometimes I was sure that they were in the front room talking even though Emma had not been there earlier.  
On one particularly memorable evening I was walking to my room when I could hear objects being thrown around my mom’s room, I knocked on her door and considered the room, all her clothes were over piece of furniture in the room, I ducked as a pair of shoes went flying, “Mom!” I shouted,  
“Why are you throwing our clothes around? What’s for dinner? Emma will be here soon.”  
My mom who was always dressed nice was in her sweats and a tank top,  
“I cannot find my black and blue dress, I have to wear it tonight.”  
I saw it sitting in her closet, grabbed it and gave her a look,  
“What about dinner? You haven’t even started it yet.”  
She glared at me and kicked me out.  
That night at the dinner that occurred at the diner, Emma kept spilling her drink, she kept missing the straw in her soda and jabbing herself in the eye, at one point my mom went to the bathroom and Emma nearly fell out of her chair. When it was just me and Emma I asked to be excused and went to talk to Ruby who had been weirdly watching us and giggling the whole time.  
“So kid, mom burned dinner again huh?” she asked, she had a weird look on her face.  
“no, mom took too long looking for something to wear. Why is it so important for mom to wear that dress?”  
“What dress is she wearing? I didn’t notice when you walked in.”  
“She tore her closet apart looking for that black dress with the blue lines down the sides.”  
“Oh! The one that Emma told her was her favorite!” She smirked at me and nodded towards the back of the diner where we could see my mom walking through the hall towards the main room, Emma could not see her yet.  
“Now, watch Emma as Regina walks towards her.”  
I looked at Emma who was frowning and spinning the diner menu around the table, at the sound of heels on the floor Emma’s head whipped up and a bright smile lit up her face, she watched eagerly as My mom walked towards her.  
“See?” Ruby whispered, “keep watching, they’re together and will announce it before Christmas.”  
Now I realize how blind to it all I was, my mom never burned dinner unless it was a family dinner night and Emma was on her way to eat dinner with us, and it was always when Emma called before she came over. Emma always wore her red leather jacket and white beanie when we were going to be near my mom.  
“Okay Ruby want to How about we help them along?”  
Ruby shook her head, “how?”  
“Well, you use your position as their child to get them to be together as often as possible.” I could feel myself grinning as I watched my mothers talk at the table across the diner, neither one of them realizing that I had not returned yet.  
“Okay and what is your role in this?” I asked  
“I’ll use the greatest tool I have, my sexuality, and the fact that I'm the keeper of the food.”  
“deal!” I said and we shook hands.  
“Starting tomorrow. I will come by after my moms leave for work.” She nodded and I walked back to have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have idea's for Ruby and Henry to mess with Regina and Emma let me know! I have many idea's but I can change my plan if a good idea comes though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry takes his moms to a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short but this is just getting started and so am I. Granny's is going to take the place of Central Perk so that is why a lot of the scenes will be in there and of course Ruby is a pivotal character.  
> Let me know what you think!

The next day, I asked my mom if I could have breakfast in the diner, she agreed saying that she had to run to work anyway. We both walked into the diner, she headed to the counter and I searched out a table. My mom ordered her coffee to go and left after saying good bye to me and reminding me to be on my best behavior.  
“Hey kid, did you decide on a name for our game yet?” Ruby slid into the seat in front of me. I had been up most of the night, writing in my notebook with ideas about how to get Regina and Emma to admit that they were keeping a secret. I handed the notebook to Ruby,  
“Here, you are going to have to keep this.” A thought struck me, “wait so do you know when they are meeting each other?”  
Ruby smiled, “You know they aren’t at work, now right? You gave them an excuse to be together, you won’t be bothering them so they are together.”  
“Sneaky!” I said while trying really hard to not think about what ‘together’ means.  
“So, first, we need to set some ground rules, and then we can get into some of the things I thought up.”  
Ruby got up and got our food, she said she wasn’t working in the morning.  
I pulled out the notebook and opened it to one page, “Okay, first; I decided that I’m going to start this shindig,” I said, proud of my big word. “today I will ask my mom if we can go to see a movie with Emma tonight, she said she’s going to be at ‘work’ for only two hours.”  
“Good idea, we need to text one another when we notice something as well, like if you and Emma are on your way to the diner and your mom is here I can play my part.”  
“Okay,” I said, pulling out my phone, typing as I ate I asked my mom to go to the new super hero movie that was playing at the theater in town, adding that I wanted it to be with Emma, I then texted Emma and invited her to the movie too. Ruby and I smiled and laughed at the thought of them getting the texts at the same time.  
Five minutes later I got a text back from Emma, “sure kid, what time?” I read it out for Ruby “How about we meet at 5:00.” I typed back. My mom sent a text back with the time and we were all set.  
Two hours later mom walked into the diner and sat with me, Emma showed up not long after, Mom smiled at Emma like they had a secret, who are they fooling with this?  
“Hello Sheriff,” mom said when Emma walked up, “care to join us for lunch? If Ms. Lucas has not fed Henry junk food all day.” Emma nodded and sat next to mom.  
“So moms, what did you do all day?” I said, gottta keep them on their toes, right?  
Mom choked on the coffee Ruby had just handed her and Emma turned bright red, Ruby winked at me before asking our orders.  
“We will all take our regular, miss Lucas, except Henry will have water with his as I’m sure he’s had enough hot chocolate to last until Thanksgiving.” Mom said with a glance at me after she finished her coughing fit.  
“But why did you guys show up together? I thought you both were working?” I asked and put on the most innocent smile on my face.  
“I-I-We-no we didn’t show up, um,” Emma stuttered,  
“Smooth,” I heard mom whisper under her breath before, “Henry we just happened to show up at the same time.”  
I didn’t want to show my hand too soon so I let the awkward moment pass.  
The food came and conversation continued until it was time to leave for the movie and my fun could start for the night.  
At 4:30 we got to the theater, with enough time to buy the tickets, popcorn and see the previews.  
Mom let me buy popcorn and an ICEE and she bought a large popcorn for Emma and a large soda, again, for Emma. We got to the theater and I walked behind both of my moms to force them both into the row of seats, so they could sit together; I did notice they did not argue with me. When we sat down I noticed that Emma put the drink in between her and mom, half way through the previews I noticed my mom drinking out of the soda.  
“Mom, can I sit in between you and Emma?” I asked  
“Well, okay, I guess,” She answered me and Emma nodded.  
Emma and I traded seats, Emma did not grab the soda but she did put the popcorn in my lap.  
The movie started and I noticed Emma was not the only one eating the popcorn. Half way though the movie I had to use the bathroom, when I came back they had gone back to the original seating arrangement and Emma was drinking the soda, I should mention the soda had only one straw. They did not notice me until I was next to them in the row.  
“Oh, sorry Henry, your mom wanted me to find something she dropped,” Emma said, yeah, sure.  
I sat back where I had originally sat, and they did not complain again. They both behaved during the second half of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta and I probably need one so if anyone would like to help out let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets to use her 'weapons'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this on my phone while I wait for the kids I nanny for to get out of school a half an hour from now. So it's short. 
> 
> Ruby is a brat and You should assume she's kind of like Pheobe.

"Hey, mom, can we go to the diner?" I asked, I had just received a text from Ruby that Emma was there and in a bad mood. It had been two days since Ruby and I had started Operation: Friends, both of my moms had been busy with work.   
"Henry, lets go to the diner" mom said, she was looking down at her phone with a frown. 

 

As we entered the diner I could hear Ruby speaking to Emma.   
"Oh sweetie, it's okay, Grumpy didn't mean it." She was saying, she had her arms around Emma with Emma's head resting on Ruby's shoulder.   
"What the hell is Ms. Lucas doing?!?" Mom said under her breath, pretty sure I was not supposed to hear that. Ruby looked up when she heard the bell go off, she looked right at us and kissed Emma on the top of her head! I heard mom growl, literally growl at the move. I found a booth as my mom stomped up the the women who were at the stools.   
"Whe you're done flirting with the sheriff Ms. Lucas," she said with a glare at Emma "do you mind doing your job?" And she walked back to sit with me. Mom was in a bad mood during the whole dinner, until during dessert when Emma walked up with her kicked puppy look and asked my mom if she was okay. Just then Ruby came up with our food and ran her hands down Emma's arm with a smirk, "is everything okay, sheriff? How about a fried ice cream on me?" Ruby winked at her and walked off. At this point my moms were staring at her with their mouths open. My mom snapped her mouth shut, stood, grabbed Emma's arm and dragged her out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously if you have any ideas let me know. Also, I have no beta, if you'd like to I am looking for some help. I've decided to switch between Henry's POV and Emma and Regina's POV because the episode of Friends was funny because of both of the storylines.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get a new chapter. I promise I did not forget about it. School has absolutely taken over my life. enjoy this small chapter, it is Emma and Regina POV for the most part.

The door slammed shut as Regina dragged Emma out of the diner. Regina’s face was clouded in unexpressed anger. She pulled Emma around to the alley, “What the hell is going on Swan?” Regina stage whispered, the look on Emma’s face was one of immense confusion. “I don’t know? Ruby has never shown any interest in me before.” Emma stated. They stood there staring at each other, Emma confused and Regina fuming until they both heard a noise at the end of the alley. Archie Hopper was walking toward them with Pongo as always by his side. Emma and Regina watched him realization dawning on both of their faces. “Miss Swan I believe Dr. Hopper has something he would like to tell us.”  
Flashback to two weeks ago

Regina had called Emma to meet her at the vault, they needed to talk about what had happened last week on their trip with everyone in New York. Emma looked around straightening her outfit before she exited the vault, searching to see if anybody was around, determining that the coast was clear she walked to the street and poofed away not noticing the beanie that had fallen out of her pocket, nor did she notice the therapist watching her from the other side of the road.  
Regina quite excited with what they had talked about, well after they had had some fun of course, she knew they had not made it into the vault before they started kissing but the sheriff was so intoxicating she just did not care, deciding to continue in secret was going to be fun they had both decided and that was that. Exiting her vault shortly after her girlfriend Regina continued to the street, she noticed nothing amiss and started to poof away when she heard a bark and Pongo ran up to have a pet. “oh, Pongo are you lost again?” Pongo shook his head as if he knew she was asking him a question, waving her hands Pongo was suddenly gone to his home and she continued on her way.  
Archie groaned as Pongo ran up to the sorceress knowing he was caught, he had seen them kissing he knew they would not want him to know so he booked it away from the cemetery as fast as he could run knowing Pongo would make it home, Emma’s hat in his hand.  
Present  
Dr. Hopper’s knowing smirk was annoying Regina as he walked, he was hiding something behind his back and she did not like surprises. “care to explained what it is you are hiding?” she growled, she stood down as Emma lay a hand on her shoulder. “I believe I have something you dropped Emma” he said holding out the hat. “You know, you should be more careful if you want to keep your, affairs, private” he said, turning to leave. “Wait!” Emma yelled, “you will keep quiet, right?” Emma pleaded. With a nod of his head Archie walked away. “That was close.” Emma said, “So about Ruby, do you think she knows about us? Is that why she was hitting on me?” Regina shook her head, “I think they are fishing, Archie is right we really have not kept this a secret very well. Want to mess with them?” Regina smiled her Evil Queen smile, “What do you mean, mess with them? Who?” Emma asked, “Henry and Ruby, clearly they are fishing, we can have some fun, we did decide that this was only going to be secret for a short, while right?” Emma smiled “Oh, this will be fun! Let’s go, don’t get mad at me I am going to flirt back okay.” Grabbing Regina’s hand, she led her back around to the diner dropping the hand before they left the alley.  
Regina and Emma entered the diner, made eye contact and split, Emma to the stools and Regina to the booth. “Henry, are you ready for dessert?” Henry gave his mom an odd look and left to order his fried ice cream. Emma leaned over the counter and winked at Ruby, “Ruby, darling, can I get a fried ice cream?” Ruby glanced at Regina who did not seem to notice what was happening at the counter. “Sure thing, Ems.” Emma sat back down as Henry ordered and walked back. “Are you guys okay?” Henry asked “you left kind of quickly and were gone for a while.”  
“no Henry we are fine, Emma just realized she had forgotten her hat.” Nice Save Emma thought as she put her newly returned hat on her head.  
The little family finished their dessert and left, with many different thoughts swarming them.  
Ruby watched them go, noticing the way Emma opened the door for her son and his other mother, the way she hovered over her as she put on her coat.  
“Yeah she has it bad” she thought to herself as she finished cleaning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, if you have any suggestions on how they should attempt to catch each other let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am trying to give you longer chapters and I don't mean to make you wait so long between chapters! I'll be better I promise! I was a nanny but the mom's mom got really sick so shes taking a leave of absence which means I am out of a job so lucky for you I have A LOT of free time until I find a new job. 
> 
> ANYWAY enjoy this itty bitty chapter let me know what you think!

Chapter five  
The sound of joyous screams echoed through the mayor’s mansion. Ruby walked through the door knowing the lock has never barred her out, she walked towards the sounds of Henry’s screams of “No Mom! You can’t run that way!” and “Are you seriously going to only run people over!!?” Chuckling and carrying their food she yelled “I hope this is a game Henry!” She stepped into the TV room to two faces looking extremely guilty, the older of the two had a game controller in her hands, she was half sitting, half standing at the couch, her son was standing next to her, pointing at the TV which had a giant ‘WASTED’ in the middle of it with a dead figure under the word. “What are you playing?” Ruby said, setting the food they had ordered down on the coffee table, this was the only room other than the kitchen and dining room Regina allowed food and only on weekends and special circumstances like random game/movie nights. Henry started to divide out the food as Regina set the game back to start, “we are playing GTA 5 and Mom likes to run people over!” He said as he handed Regina her food. “She also likes to make her character stand in the middle of the highway and shoot anything that moves.” Ruby turns as Emma says it. The TV now has the character punching a man and stealing a car. Everyone grabs their food and sits around the coffee table and watches Regina purposely ram tress and run over pedestrians. Everyone finished their food and Regina packed up the game controllers and the console, asking Emma to follow her down to put the game in the game room where it belonged. Ruby said her goodbyes and Henry went up to his room to work more on operation friends. 

 

In his room Henry pulled up a Word document on his computer titled ‘operation Friends’ the document is a list of things he tries to catch his mothers in their lie. At the top of the list is ‘make mom jealous of Ruby’ he puts a check mark next to it. He smirks remembering the look on his others face when she pulled Emma out of the diner. Next on the list is ‘find a way to make Emma end up at moms work every day.’ He had no idea how to get this one done and that is why he had enlisted Ruby’s help in this project. He had thought of asking Snow for some help but nixed that idea because it’d be weird. He creates bullet points and emails Ruby with his ideas hoping they are good. 

The mansion has a huge game room, well it’s more like a game basement, Regina had it converted when Henry started having friends his own age. Emma has spent many days sown in the basement with Regina and Henry playing on all the games that are down there. Emma leads Regina down the basement stairs carrying the console to the large TV. “Why did you play this in the TV room?” Emma asks, “it was Diner night and Henry wanted to play GTA 5 and I did not want to eat down here tonight.” Regina states as if Emma should have known. Right, Emma nods as she connects the console to the TV. She can hear the sound of the pinball machine come to life, a secret that nobody who knows will ever tell is that Regina is a sucker for pinball. “So, should we mess with the messies then?” Emma asks. Regina hums under her breath. “it’s not a bad idea, I mean Henry clearly would be okay with us being together if he’s willing to mess with us.” She stops her game and watches Emma pull a beer from the tap and with a nod receives one of her own. “one problem is though I don’t want to flirt with Ruby” Emma frowns and Regina walks up and hugs her from behind, they’re both standing in front of the old fashioned Pac Man game Emma has booted up. “We don’t have to only use Ruby; I think it would be fun to start a fake fight.” They both chuckle and move to their separate games as they hear the basement door open and the clatter of feet on the stairs. “Moms! I’m going to bed” Henry says as he walks in. both women give him hugs and kisses good night, Henry leaves smiling thinking they aren’t fooling anyone.


End file.
